<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tmnt by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672975">Tmnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tmnt second mutation rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeonardoxRegina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo and his brothers were fighting against the evil alien called kranng again but this time they were accidentally double mutated causing their sexual desires to skyrocket out of control <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina was waiting in Leos room for him and his brothers to come back as she sighed sadly.</p><p>Raph was mutated as well and he went back to the lair to go see his crush.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Moon was happily playing with his sais pretending to be him doing moves not so great but Laughs and Giggles</p><p>Leonardo ran across the rooftops towards the lair knowing his Sleeping beauty was waiting for his arrival <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina was gonna tell him that she was moving sadly.</p><p>Raph entered his room once he got home and he smirked and purred at her.</p><p>Leonardo finally made it and ran into his room churring " Regina~"</p><p>Moon heard a purr and turned looking up and froze " R-rapheal?"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina gasped looking up and staring at him. He mutated a second time. She started to cry as she gasped.<br/>“Leo! What happened to you?!”</p><p>Raph practically tackled her to the ground and he picked her up and put her on his bed as he chirped and he kissed her all over her face.</p><p>Leo Chuckles and tackles Regina to his bed and kisses her all over her face and neck</p><p>Moon Squeeks and Yelps Struggling " R-raph?! Ah! N-no stop!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>“Leo stop! I can’t do this! I came here to tell you that I’m moving!” Regina said moaning.</p><p>Raph kissed her lips soundly roughly and passionately as he groped her chest and her breasts.</p><p>Leo whines and Growls " No you stay here Please baby~♡ I love you too much to let you go" He kisses her with passion and love </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly punching and hitting his chest<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina just moaned and mewled against his lips as she kissed him back furiously.</p><p>Raph didn’t feel that at all hardly as he growled and started to French kiss her next.</p><p>Leo groped and groped her breasts and thighs</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans turning away panting and embarrassed <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina whimpered softly grinding accidentally against him.</p><p>Back </p><p>Raph then entwined his wet muscle against hers and he grinded against her churring.</p><p>Leo Groans and grips her hips grinding against her roughly </p><p>Moon Blushes and pants moaning</p><p>Leo Groans and grips her hips grinding against her roughly </p><p>Moon Blushes and pants moaning <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Going to sleep see you tomorrow sorry <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Its okay goodnight <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hey sorry I am back cannot sleep<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina then told him to mark her neck with hickeys moaning.</p><p>Raph started to nibble and suckle her neck with hickeys.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Lol kk!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yep XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and does as told licking and biting her neck making dark black and blue hickeys </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly gripping his shoulders <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina screamed his name loudly as she said to do her breasts next after she took off all of her clothes.</p><p>Raph then suckled on her breasts after removing her clothes and pinched the other one.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leonardo Groans feeling hard as a rock and pins her arms down licking and sucking on her breasts </p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and moand<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Moans <br/>Regina arched her back and she whimpered holding his head.</p><p>Raph suckled and bit on her second nipple now making them harden.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hello! X3</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo Growls and churrs dry humping her roughly as he kisses her deeply </p><p>Moon grips his mask tails " Raph! Ahhn!"</p><p>Today at 3:26 pm<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina arched her back and she whimpered holding his head.</p><p>Raph suckled and bit on her second nipple now making them harden.</p><p>Regina told Leo to finger her insides as she moaned.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leonardo slams in 2 of his large fingers inside Regina and Thrusts them in and out</p><p>Moon throws her head back and cries out in pleasure and pain moaning loudly <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina mewled and shuddered arching her back.</p><p>Raph thrusted his fingers inside her deeper faster and harder into her grunting.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Growls smelling her intoxicating scent and Thrusts his fingers faster deeper and harder </p><p>Moon arches " Ah! Ah! Raph! Ahhn! T-too much Ooh God! Ahh! Aha! Mm yes!"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"Leo please! Fuck yes! Ungh!" Regina screamed as she shivered..</p><p>Raph scissored her insides and took them out and replaced them with his dick.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo pants and Thrusts them faster harder rubbing her clit with his thumb</p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and alittle pain since she was a virgin but moans tearing up in pure pleasure " OOOooh god raphie! Ah! Raph nnugh!" Moon drools alittle</p><p>Regina moaned and mewled loudly telling him to stick his fingers inside her.</p><p>Raph groaned as he thrusted rougher deeper harder and faster into her moaning too.</p><p>Leo Growls and Thrusts his fingers deeper churring </p><p>Moon crys out moaning loudly as she arches<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina whimpered and squeaked as she pretty soon came on his fingers.</p><p>Raph grinded against her hips creating slapping noises as he churred and chirped.</p><p>Leo smirked and licks his fingers clean churring deeply and slams his monstrous cock inside Regina </p><p>Moon grips his pillows moaning and gasping whimpering alittle as she arches " RAAAAPH!!! Ooh uh! G-god yes! Aha! I-I can't! Ahhn! Raph!!"</p><p>Regina moaned in pleasure and not in pain because she wasn’t a Virgin. She arched her back.</p><p>Raph groaned and growled as he looked at her deeply into her eyes while fucking the living daylights outta her.</p><p>Leo churrs and Thrusts hard and fast in a bruising pace</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and moans louder than before hugging Raph close<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>It’s ok that sucks sorry to hear that DX </p><p>Regina moaned and mewled out loudly as she scratched down his shoulders and she arched her back.</p><p>Raph hit her deep into her core her end as he orgasmed from his high spilling his seeds into her.</p><p>Leo Growls and Groans in her ear thrusting faster than before slamming into her pussy harder</p><p>Moon screams and orgasmed hard all over raphs member arching as she scratches down his shell moaning " RAAAPH!!"</p><p>Regina whimpered and practically squeaked out his name grinding against his hips.</p><p>Raph slipped and slid out of her panting and breathing heavily as he groaned.</p><p>Leo Groans loudly thrusting harder and faster " I'm so close baby!"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina moaned and grunted out one final time and orgasmed all over his pickle inside her.</p><p>Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as h nuzzled her neck.</p><p>Leonardo slams deep into her pussy and orgasmed hard inside her riding out his eye</p><p>Moon Blushes and pants feeling sleepy and falls asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina panted out of breath as sweat dripped from her brow as she gazed up at him.</p><p>Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips goodnight as he cuddled against her and fell asleep too.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yeah I'm awake!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok cool yay! XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Lol XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kk</p><p>Leo pants and slides out gently " You okay princess?~"</p><p>Moon sleeps peacefully <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina nodded sadly.<br/>"Leo as I told you befors. I cannot stay. I have to move with my family."<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Goodnight sissy</p><p>Leonardo slams deep into her pussy and orgasmed hard inside her riding out his eye</p><p>Moon Blushes and pants feeling sleepy and falls asleep <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hey you up? Cannot sleep wanna rp?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina panted out of breath as sweat dripped from her brow as she gazed up at him.</p><p>Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips goodnight as he cuddled against her and fell asleep too.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yeah I'm awake!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok cool yay! XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Lol XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kk</p><p>Leo pants and slides out gently " You okay princess?~"</p><p>Moon sleeps peacefully <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina nodded sadly.<br/>"Leo as I told you befors. I cannot stay. I have to move with my family."<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Goodnight sissy</p><p>Leonardo slams deep into her pussy and orgasmed hard inside her riding out his eye</p><p>Moon Blushes and pants feeling sleepy and falls asleep <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hey you up? Cannot sleep wanna rp?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina panted out of breath as sweat dripped from her brow as she gazed up at him.</p><p>Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips goodnight as he cuddled against her and fell asleep too.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yeah I'm awake!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok cool yay! XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Lol XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kk</p><p>Leo pants and slides out gently " You okay princess?~"</p><p>Moon sleeps peacefully <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina nodded sadly.<br/>"Leo as I told you befors. I cannot stay. I have to move with my family."<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leonardo shakes his head " No I won't let you...your mine now we bounded and I want you to move in with me...Please? Your 19!"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Um shes not 19 please edit that <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Oh how old is she?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Again?<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>17 <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo shakes his head " No I won't let you...your mine now we bounded and I want you to move in with me....please? Your 17!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"But but Leo I am still underage and I have to do what my parents say until I am 19. I am sorry."<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo shakes his head again " No! Please? They don't need to know! I love you Please stay?"</p><p>Regina sighed and nodded. She laid back down and fell asleep in his bed.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leonardo smiles in victory and hugs her tight falling asleep <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>The next morning Regina woke up and yawned opening her eyes.</p><p>Raph was up still in his bed with her as he continued to snuggle and nuzzle her chirping.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo snored lightly and held her tight</p><p>Moon Blushes and wakes up giggling <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina nuzzled him and kissed his cheek smiling.</p><p>Raph then said morning beautiful to her and he kissed her lips softly.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Wakes up and smiles at her " Hey~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles " Morning handsome ~"</p><p>Regina said morning sexy to him kissing him and rubbing his crotch.</p><p>Raph smirked and grinned as he kissed her all over her neck.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>X3</p><p>Leo Growls and churrs " Morning ya sexy cute minks~'</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle laughing<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina blushed beet red from his churring and she was getting horny because of it.</p><p>Raph then went up to her earlobe and began to suckle and bite on it even stroking her lobe.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Churrs louder and pins her down " You horny baby?~ I can smell your excitement ~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans looking away " Ah! R-raph stop that feels weird ~ mm!~ " Moon Blushes darker being a turtle they don't have ears but little circles for ears<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina blushed and nodded now looking away from him.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded not meaning to make her feel weird. He rubbed her crotch instead.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling his sadness " R-raphie ah!...Y-you didn't make me upset O-okay? Hn J-just not used to feeling that near my ' Ears'...~ "</p><p>Leo Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly and goes down south</p><p>Leonardo slams and Thrusts harder and faster gripping her thighs and lifts them up angling deeper </p><p>Moon Gasps and throws her head back arching as she stares at him moaning loudly watching him take her<br/>Today at 1:23 pm<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina moaned and screamed out his name as she was scratching his shoulders.</p><p>Raph angled and pushed and buried himself even deeper into her her walls surrounding him.</p><p>Leo Growls and churrs thrusting faster and harder spanking her</p><p>Moon Screams and moans loudly feeling so damn full<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina mewled and whimpered out in ecstasy as she arched her back and her body shuddered.</p><p>Raph then grinded into her hips thrusting faster rougher deeper and harder into her grunting.</p><p>Moon moans and Whimpers loudly bucking " Ah God raphie!!" </p><p>Leo thrusting faster deeper and harder slamming in and out of her " I'm close!!"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina was at her wits end and she climaxed and released her juices as she moaned.</p><p>Raph hit her end her core as he orgasmed and thrusted it all inside her as he groaned.</p><p>Leonardo slams his cock as far as he could and spills his seed inside her core " Mmm fuck Regina!!"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Screams his name climaxing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo slams his cock as far as he could and spills his seed inside her core " Mmm fuck Regina!!"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Screams his name climaxing <br/>Yesterday at 9:55 pm<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina breathless panted hotly and sexually.</p><p>Raph pulled out of her holding her close to him as he kissed her cheek.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Lol yay!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yep XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo pants and smiles " You okay baby?~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling full<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina nodded as her cheeks blushed beet red moaning. He was still in her.</p><p>Raph kissed her all over her face as he then asked her if she wanted to eat.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Groans and Holds her still " Mmm~ Baby girl~ You okay?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and nods smiling gentaly " Y-yes Please "<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>"You are still in me sweetie!" Regina moaned out as she blushed.</p><p>Raph nodded picking her up bridal after getting dressed and put her in a chair while he cooked.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " Do you want more?~ Or are you tired?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Rubs her tummy watching him</p><p>Regina said she was tired and pulled him gently out of her. She was hungry.</p><p>Raph was making her pancakes and bacon and hash with some orange juice for breakfast,<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>XD lol<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leonardo smiles " Hungry sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon smells and Hums " Mmm"</p><p>Regina nodded blushing as she got dressed and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Raph gave her her plate of food and he sat down next to her and started to eat his cooking.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leonardo Chuckles and dresses following after her " What you want sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and eats immediately her eyes sparkle " Raph your amazing at cooking!"</p><p>Regina blushed at the pet name and she said toast and scrambled eggs.</p><p>Raph grinned and smirked as he said thanks baby to her while he still ate.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Chuckles and nods starting to make Breakfast for the both of him and Regina </p><p>Moon Blushes and eats happily <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina sat at the table waiting for her food.</p><p>Raph finished eating and asked Moon what she wanted to do now.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo smiles serving him and Regina a plate and sets it in from of her " Dig in"</p><p>Moon Blushes and shrugs " I-I'm not sure"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Love triangle time! Lol my crush is Mikey! You get Donnie?! XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Lol hell yeah!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Ok XD lol <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina gladly starting right after she thanked him.</p><p>Raph soon saw Donnie walking over to the both of them nuzzling Moons neck breathing in her scent.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo smiled " Your welcome sweetheart " He eats happily along side her not noticing mikey running in and hugging her nuzzling her lovingly </p><p>Mikey smiles " Sup Anglecakes~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning alittle in surprise and shock<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina quickly finished eating and she moaned as her cheeks blushed.</p><p>Donnie picked her up taking her bridal style to his bedroom.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Moon Yelps and Tenses freaking out " R-raph!! H-Help?! No!" She reaches for Raph scared who this turtle was</p><p>Leo Growls and churrs " Mikey be careful with my mate"</p><p>Mikey Chuckles and Picks Regina up and takes her too his room<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina gasped and squeaked as she held on tightly to him knowing what was in store for her.</p><p>Raph said to her it was ok and that it was just her brother Donnie. </p><p>Donnie laid her down on his bed as he stroked her cheek.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Mikey Chuckles " Wanna watch leo?"</p><p>Leo Chuckles darkly " Yeah I'll watch~ Make her scream for more~"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and shivers afraid alittle " Mmm"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Brb <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kk<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina eeped at that and she looked and gazed over at Leo shocked.</p><p>Donnie went over her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.</p><p>Back XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina gladly starting right after she thanked him.</p><p>Raph soon saw Donnie walking over to the both of them nuzzling Moons neck breathing in her scent.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo smiled " Your welcome sweetheart " He eats happily along side her not noticing mikey running in and hugging her nuzzling her lovingly </p><p>Mikey smiles " Sup Anglecakes~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning alittle in surprise and shock<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina quickly finished eating and she moaned as her cheeks blushed.</p><p>Donnie picked her up taking her bridal style to his bedroom.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Moon Yelps and Tenses freaking out " R-raph!! H-Help?! No!" She reaches for Raph scared who this turtle was</p><p>Leo Growls and churrs " Mikey be careful with my mate"</p><p>Mikey Chuckles and Picks Regina up and takes her too his room<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina gasped and squeaked as she held on tightly to him knowing what was in store for her.</p><p>Raph said to her it was ok and that it was just her brother Donnie. </p><p>Donnie laid her down on his bed as he stroked her cheek.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Mikey Chuckles " Wanna watch leo?"</p><p>Leo Chuckles darkly " Yeah I'll watch~ Make her scream for more~"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and shivers afraid alittle " Mmm"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Brb <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kk<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina eeped at that and she looked and gazed over at Leo shocked.</p><p>Donnie went over her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.</p><p>Back XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina gladly starting right after she thanked him.</p><p>Raph soon saw Donnie walking over to the both of them nuzzling Moons neck breathing in her scent.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo smiled " Your welcome sweetheart " He eats happily along side her not noticing mikey running in and hugging her nuzzling her lovingly </p><p>Mikey smiles " Sup Anglecakes~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning alittle in surprise and shock<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina quickly finished eating and she moaned as her cheeks blushed.</p><p>Donnie picked her up taking her bridal style to his bedroom.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Moon Yelps and Tenses freaking out " R-raph!! H-Help?! No!" She reaches for Raph scared who this turtle was</p><p>Leo Growls and churrs " Mikey be careful with my mate"</p><p>Mikey Chuckles and Picks Regina up and takes her too his room<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina gasped and squeaked as she held on tightly to him knowing what was in store for her.</p><p>Raph said to her it was ok and that it was just her brother Donnie. </p><p>Donnie laid her down on his bed as he stroked her cheek.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Mikey Chuckles " Wanna watch leo?"</p><p>Leo Chuckles darkly " Yeah I'll watch~ Make her scream for more~"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and shivers afraid alittle " Mmm"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Brb <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Kk<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina eeped at that and she looked and gazed over at Leo shocked.</p><p>Donnie went over her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.</p><p>Back XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Leo Chuckles as mikey lays her down and kisses her deeply and lovingly </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Dammit I am getting tired! DX see you tomorrow night! XD <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>LMAO XD Okay! Goodnight sissy sweet dreams <br/>Yesterday at 9:57 pm<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Hey back XD</p><p>Regina blushed and moaned kissing him roughly back.</p><p>Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her hard and good.<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Yay<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>X3!!!<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Mikey growls and squeezes her ass hard</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans louder " Ah! P-please mm~"<br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina mewled softly as she rubbed his crotch wanting him to suck her neck.</p><p>Donnie then came out on top as he then moved his lips down to nibble and nip her neck.</p><p>Mikey Growls biting and sucking on her neck marking her</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling hot and tingly <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina whimpered out his name as she arched her back.</p><p>Donnie then suckled and left his marks on her neck kissing it too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Mikey Chuckles and kisses her deeply stripping her down</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina groaned and squeaked now saying suckle on her nipples.</p><p>Donnie caressed her inner thighs and her upper legs while he sucked on her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Mikey does as told sucking and licking as leo Groans watching with lust </p><p>Moon Blushes and Whimpers looking at Raph and Donnie and moans gently <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Um please hes sucking on her nipples it does not say that <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Please rewrite that to say that <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Kk sorry sissy X3 </p><p>Mikey does as told sucking on her nipples licking as leo groans watching with lust</p><p>Regina moaned and whimpered out softly arching her back her body shuddering.</p><p>Raph growled as Donnie suckled hickeys and nipped kisses all over her plastron her shell upfront.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina moaned and whimpered out softly arching her back her body shuddering.</p><p>Raph growled as Donnie suckled hickeys and nipped kisses all over her plastron her shell upfront.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Morning sissy X3!<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Mikey groans and slips off all his clothes and grinds against her</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly " Ahh! Mm~ Hn~"</p><p>Regina whimpered and squeaked out in pleasure eye glazed over with lust.</p><p>Donnie began to work two fingers on her labia rubbing and stroking her clit just right to work her up.</p><p>Moon Gasps and feels hot panting and throwing her head back moaning  " D-donnie~ ah!~ Mmmnn~" she feels extremely wet</p><p>Mikey groans and gently pushes his tip inside her slowing sliding in<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina arched her back as she sang out in bliss in wistfuls of moans and mewls.</p><p>Donnie had had enough teasing her and he then entered her roughly thrusting violently.</p><p>Leo Growls and churrs alittle as mikey slides all the way inside Regina's pussy</p><p>Moon Screams in pain and pleasure tears falling rapidly as she Whimpers moaning loudly not ready for the sudden intrusion <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina told Leo and Mikey to fuck her right there and then together as she moaned.</p><p>Raph entered her anal opening as he and Donnie buried themselves to the brim deep into her groaning.</p><p>oon Gasps and Groans in pain and pleasure tears soaking her cheeks as she moans loudly feeling extremely full feeling them bury themselves inside her deeply </p><p>Leo Chuckles darkly and slams into her ass deeply and gets ready along with mikey <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Thrusting part please for Leo and Mikey <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Leo Chuckles darkly and slams into her ass deeply and gets ready along with mikey as they thrust vigorously in a bruising pace<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Thanks XD </p><p>Regina scratches Mikey’s shoulders as her ass slammed against Leo mewling.</p><p>Raoh and Donnie continue to slam and pound into her openings rougher faster and harder into her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly throwing her head back</p><p>Leo and mikey Thrust harder faster and deeper going as far as they can</p><p>Regina screamed out both of their names and she arched her back shuddering in delight.</p><p>Donnie and Raph humped and thrusted into her grinding theirs against her grunting.</p><p>Leo and mikey Thrusts faster and harder.</p><p>Moon Gasps and moans loudly <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina scratched their shoulders as she cried out in lust and mewled too.</p><p>Raph and Donnie rammed into her core as they thrusted into it one final time and climaxed heavily into her.</p><p>Leo and mikey groan " Ooh baby!!~ Fuck!" They thrust even faster and harder spanking each of her ass cheeks</p><p>" AH! AHHN! DONNIE RAPHIE OOH!!!" Moon cries out <br/>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar<br/>Regina finally reached her end and orgasmed all over Mikey’s dick as she moaned and whimpered.</p><p>Raph and Donnie pull out of her panting and breathing heavily sandwiching her between them in Donnie’s bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>